warriorsoforestfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Ashclaw/archive 1
=Welcome Hi, welcome to Warriors of the Forest Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the ThornClan page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Fawnstorm (Talk) 14:52, July 28, 2010 Join Sure:D Frostyness 13:04, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Re: would you like Cinderbreath to be ThornClans' deputy Yes, yes I would. Could you make a page for him? Go Aerópostale! • ǢFiestaǢ 14:12, July 29, 2010 (UTC) KK Ok and could Dapplepelt have an apprentice that you rp :D Frostyness 02:53, July 31, 2010 (UTC) IRC sorry about that my comp messed up so i went on my sis comp Frostyness 03:45, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Can you make a she-cat in Darkclan so Nightstar can have a mate and we can make them mates on the irc?Frostyness 03:49, August 2, 2010 (UTC) coolFrostyness 03:54, August 2, 2010 (UTC) I'm On the IRC Do you want to go on the IRC with me? εСћбђэάѓτ 11:50, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Badges rule!!!XD I don't know. I just wanted to earn badges. Zoe27 08:32, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Hi!! Hey i was just stopping by to say Hi!!! XD ARc/hives i deleted the talk page messages then put them in the link above. Random! The day after the day you go to school it's my b-day! Just something random. IRC? εСћбђэάѓτ 11:35, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Re: Sure, why not. Where do I start? Cloverheart 12:44, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Re: RPcat Sure! Just as soon as I sort out my signature. Darkclaw(Zorth) 23:15, August 11, 2010 (UTC) I wasn't really leaving Just for a moment. On the IRC, ya know? I was just doing it for a moment, and when I changed back to "Darkclaw" it would be a signal. Meeting, yay. :D Darkclaw(Zorth) 02:09, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Main page it says: if You want Echo to be an admin, vote [[Talk:Admin page|Here I think you want two ]] at the end of Echo. I would change it but... :P [[User:Brambleclaw14|Shruggytalk 05:23, August 12, 2010 (UTC) haha, so I could had.. forgot I'm a admin :o Shruggytalk 09:56, August 12, 2010 (UTC) IRC ok Frostyness 02:01, August 13, 2010 (UTC) you said in like One hour right? Frostyness 02:01, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Re: RE:Battle Thanks Ash! My permission should've been asked first though. I might agree to the battle, but Flarestar prefers to talk. And what is the reason for the fight? Like ''why ''are they fighting? --Fawny Keep on Smiling :D 09:45, August 14, 2010 (UTC) IRC! Come on! εСћбђэάѓτ 11:11, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Gallerys i told you already that i hate galleries Frostyness 13:22, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Re: Who I'm Blackclaw09, but I'm not logged in. 17:18, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Re: yah well she likes him i am not sure if he likes her though :)FrostyThe blue rose 03:51, August 22, 2010 (UTC) No your sig really suits you :)FrostyThe blue rose 03:54, August 22, 2010 (UTC)oklqoqo